血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇
妄想成为吸血鬼猎人的少年，温柔的姐姐，校园的大哥。生活就这么平平常常，偶尔罚站地过去，不就好了么？为什么，为什么…… 幽灵、圣地、吸血鬼，无法停下的脚步步入了黑暗之中。相行渐远的同伴，失去至亲的痛苦，这无法分辨清楚的真相，我们，还能相信谁？ 目录 Episode 1 起始魔契（刊载于2009年12月5日 《漫画SHOW》第105期（2010年1月上） Episode 2 戏访血夜（刊载于2009年12月20日 《漫画SHOW》第106期（2010年1月下） Episode 3 暮色斜阳（刊载于2010年1月1日 《漫画SHOW》第107期（2010年2月上） Episode 4 杀戮圣徒（刊载于2010年1月15日 《漫画SHOW》第108期（2010年2月下） Episode 5 绯色战舞（刊载于2010年2月1日 《漫画SHOW》第109期（2010年3月上） Episode 6 无限战阵（刊载于2010年2月15日 《漫画SHOW》第110期（2010年3月下） Episode 7 渐行歧路（刊载于2010年3月1日 《漫画SHOW》第111期（2010年4月上） Episode 8 隐者之城（刊载于2010年3月15日 《漫画SHOW》第112期（2010年4月下） Episode 9 现代骑士（刊载于2010年4月1日 《漫画SHOW》第113期（2010年5月上） Episode 10 新生前奏（刊载于2010年4月15日 《漫画SHOW》第114期（2010年5月下） Episode 11 试炼灰途（刊载于2010年5月1日 《漫画SHOW》第115期（2010年6月上） Episode 12 异族心声（刊载于2010年6月1日 《漫画SHOW》第117期（2010年8月上） Episode 13 辉者降下（刊载于2010年7月15日 《漫画SHOW》第120期（2010年8月下） Episode 14 围栏心兽（刊载于2010年8月1日 《漫画SHOW》第121期（2010年9月上） Episode 15 战争盆景（刊载于2010年8月15日 《漫画SHOW》第122期（2010年9月下） Episode 16 覆天悲愿（刊载于2010年9月1日 《漫画SHOW》第123期（2010年10月上） Episode 17 死线之蓝（刊载于2010年10月15日 《漫画SHOW》第126期（2010年11月下） Episode 18 赤隐于蓝（刊载于2010年11月1日 《漫画SHOW》第127期（2010年12月上） Episode 19 心壁千里（上）——It's only for you.（刊载于2010年11月15日 《漫画SHOW》第128期（2010年12月下） Episode 20 心壁千里（中）——The Eternal Princess of Theocratic War（刊载于2010年12月1日 《漫画SHOW》第129期(2011年1月上） Episode 21 心壁千里（下）——Gone with wind?（刊载于2010年12月15日 《漫画SHOW》第130期（2011年1月下） Episode 22 崩坏传承（上）——King of fool协力：久远''（刊载于2011年1月1日 《漫画SHOW》第131期（2011年2月上）'' Episode 23 崩坏传承（中）——Happy Circle.协力：久远''（刊载于2011年2月1日 《漫画SHOW》第133期（2011年3月上）'' Episode 24 崩坏传承（下）——Breaking Through协力：久远 离 Len''（刊载于2011年2月15日 《漫画SHOW》第134期（2011年3月下）'' Episode 25 双重誓约协力：久远、龙女、离''（刊载于2011年3月15日 《漫画SHOW》第136期（2011年4月下）'' Episode 26 隐者之门协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年4月5日 《漫画SHOW》第137期（2011年5月上）'' Episode 27 巫师地带协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年4月15日 《漫画SHOW》第138期（2011年5月中）'' Episode 28 隆姬战争协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年5月5日 《漫画SHOW》第140期（2011年6月上）'' Episode 29 吞噬之岩协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年5月15日 《漫画SHOW》第141期（2011年6月中）'' Episode 30 步入黑暗协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年6月15日 《漫画SHOW》第144期（2011年7月中）'' Episode 31 魔道求索协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年6月25日 《漫画SHOW》第145期（2011年7月下）'' Episode 32 魔道求索Ⅱ协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年7月15日 《漫画SHOW》第147期（2011年8月中）'' Episode 33 微型攻防协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年8月5日 《漫画SHOW》第149期（2011年9月上）'' Episode 34 治愈之音协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女''（刊载于2011年10月15日 《漫画SHOW》第156期（2011年11月中）'' Episode 35 外典同盟协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2011年10月25日 《漫画SHOW》第157期（2011年11月下）'' Episode 36 日记新章（上）协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2011年11月15日 《漫画SHOW》第159期（2011年12月中）'' Episode 37 日记新章（下）协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2011年12月9日 《漫画SHOW》第161期（2012年01期）'' Episode 38 逆向猎巫Ⅰ协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2011年12月30日 《漫画SHOW》第164期（2012年04期）'' Episode 39 魔道求索Ⅲ协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2012年1月6日 《漫画SHOW》第165期（2012年05期）'' Episode 40 隆的秘密（上）协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2012年1月20日 《漫画SHOW》第167期（2012年07/08期）'' Episode 41 隆的秘密（中）——See you again.协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2012年2月10日 《漫画SHOW》第169期（2012年10期）'' Episode 42 隆的秘密（下）——Who are you?协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2012年2月24日 《漫画SHOW》第171期（2012年12期）'' Episode 43 逆向猎巫Ⅱ协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女）''（刊载于2012年3月9日 《漫画SHOW》第173期（2012年14期）'' Episode 44 逆向猎巫Ⅲ协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年3月23日 《漫画SHOW》第175期（2012年16期）'' Episode 45 袭来的山 Roll 1 SCENE协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年4月6日 《漫画SHOW》第177期（2012年18期）'' Episode 46 袭来的山Ⅱ协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年4月27日 《漫画SHOW》第180期（2012年21期）'' Episode 47 袭来的山Ⅲ协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年5月4日 《漫画SHOW》第181期（2012年22期）'' Episode 48 逆向猎巫Ⅳ——In Shadow协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年5月18日 《漫画SHOW》第183期（2012年24期）'' Episode 49 逆向猎巫Ⅴ——In Sunshine协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年5月25日 《漫画SHOW》第185期（2012年26期）'' Episode 50 绝望循环协力：病气少女队（久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜）''（刊载于2012年6月15日 《漫画SHOW》第187期（2012年28/29期）'' Episode 51 黑色晨星协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年7月6日 《漫画SHOW》第189期（2012年31期）'' Episode 52 吾为何铸（上）协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年7月20日 《漫画SHOW》第191期（2012年33期）'' Episode 53 吾为何铸（下）协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年8月3日 《漫画SHOW》第193期（2012年35期）'' Episode 54 噬巫礼葬Ⅰ协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜''（刊载于2012年8月31日 《漫画SHOW》第197期（2012年39期）'' 外传1 小不隆冬的师傅协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2012年9月14日 《漫画SHOW》第199期（2012年41期）'' Episode 55 噬巫礼葬Ⅱ协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2012年10月12日 《漫画SHOW》第203期（2012年45期）'' Episode 56 噬巫礼葬Ⅲ协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2012年10月26日 《漫画SHOW》第205期（2012年47期）'' Episode 57 噬巫礼葬Ⅳ——Farewell, Masked wizard.协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2012年11月23日 《漫画SHOW》第209期（2012年51期）'' Episode 58 降临的神——High Gold ELF Arcane Devotee.协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2012年12月7日 《漫画SHOW》第211期（2013年1期）'' Episode 59 他&她协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2012年12月21日 《漫画SHOW》第213期（2013年3期）'' Episode 60 神谕部队协力：久远、树上的男爵、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2013年1月18日 《漫画SHOW》第217期（2013年7期）'' Episode 61 善之雄叫助手：久远、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2013年2月1日 《漫画SHOW》第219期（2013年9期）'' Episode 62 红门之战Ⅰ助手：久远、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2013年3月1日 《漫画SHOW》第223期（2013年13期）'' Episode 63 红门之战Ⅱ助手：久远、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2013年3月22日 《漫画SHOW》第226期（2013年16期）'' Episode 64 活的传奇Ⅰ助手：久远、龙女、竜 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2013年4月5日 《漫画SHOW》第228期（2013年18期）'' Episode 65 活的传奇Ⅱ助手：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远、龙女、竜） 友情协力：苏夏 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2013年5月25日 《漫画SHOW》第232期（2013年24期6月下）'' Episode 66 活的传奇Ⅲ/神的罪犬助手：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远、龙女、竜） 友情协力：梅鲁、玥夜、阿啥、隐藏成员 企划：牧禾''（刊载于2012年6月10日 《漫画SHOW》第233期（2013年25期7月上）'' Episode 67 活的传奇Ⅳ助手：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远、龙女、竜） 友情协力：苏夏、梅鲁、玥夜、阿啥、三三 企划：故乡、牧禾''（刊载于2013年6月25日 《漫画SHOW》第234期（2013年26期7月下）'' Episode 68 剑士双壁助手：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远、龙女、竜） 协力实习：梅鲁 企划：牧禾''（刊载于2013年7月10日 《漫画SHOW》第235期（2013年27期8月上）'' Episode 69 恶龙之断助手：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远、龙女、竜） 协助实习：梅鲁、王负剑 友情协力：苏夏、玥夜、阿啥、盘尼西林 企划：牧禾''（刊载于2013年8月10日 《漫画SHOW》第239期（2013年29期9月上）'' Episode 69 外传 恶龙之断 The B Side（刊载于2013年9月25日 《漫画SHOW》第241期（2013年31期10月下） Episode 70 恶之问答（刊载于2013年12月6日 《漫画世界》第326期（2014年1期） Episode 71 死地化蛛协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 树上的男爵 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi 王负剑）''（刊载于2013年12月20日 《漫画世界》第328期（2014年3期）'' Episode 72 献祭秘愿协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 树上的男爵 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi 王负剑）''（刊载于2014年1月3日 《漫画世界》第330期（2014年5期）'' Episode 73 虹色禁忌协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi 王负剑）''（刊载于2014年1月17日 《漫画世界》第332期（2014年7期）'' Episode 74 虹色禁忌Ⅱ协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi 王负剑） 外援：梅鲁''（刊载于2014年2月14日 《漫画世界》第334期（2014年11期）'' Episode 75 剑心无垢协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi 王负剑）''（刊载于2014年2月28日 《漫画世界》第336期（2014年13期）'' Episode 76 英雄的路——see you next to never.协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi） 外援：无尾木''（刊载于2014年3月14日 《漫画世界》第338期（2014年15期）'' Episode 77 英雄的路Ⅱ协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi） 外援：无尾木''（刊载于2014年3月28日 《漫画世界》第340期（2014年17期）'' Episode 78 深渊边缘协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi） 实习（无尾木 Ray Di）''（刊载于2014年4月11日 《漫画世界》第342期（2014年19期）'' Episode 79 黑中的白协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi）实习（Ray D 无尾木）''（刊载于2013年4月25日 《漫画世界》第344期（2014年21期）'' Episode 80 隆的自白协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi）实习（Ray D 无尾木）''（刊载于2013年5月9日 《漫画世界》第346期（2014年23期）'' Episode 81 都市迷藏Ⅰ协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi）实习（Ray D 无尾木）''（刊载于2014年5月23日 《漫画世界》第348期（2014年25期）'' Episode 82 都市迷藏Ⅱ协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi）实习（Ray D 无尾木）''（刊载于2014年6月6日 《漫画世界》第350期（2014年27期）'' Episode 83 都市迷藏Ⅲ——Run,run,vampire协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi Ray）实习（无尾木）''（刊载于2014年6月27日 《漫画世界》第353期（2014年30期）'' Episode 84 都市迷藏Ⅳ协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi Ray）实习（无尾木 一靖）''（刊载于2014年7月4日 《漫画世界》第354期（2014年31期）'' Episode 85 都市迷藏Ⅴ协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi Ray）实习：（无尾木 一靖 阿啥）''（刊载于2014年7月18日 《漫画世界》第356期（2014年33期）'' Episode 86 果酱离歌协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi Ray）实习：（无尾木 一靖 阿啥）''（刊载于2014年8月1日 《漫画世界》第358期（2014年35期）'' Episode 87 精灵时间协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Favilia Saremi Ray）实习：（D 无尾木 一靖 阿啥 诺可）''（刊载于2014年8月15日 《漫画世界》第360期（2014年37期）'' Episode 88 忘却恸哭协力：痛痛飞走了少女队（久远 龙女 竜） 爱的赶稿小天使队（Saremi Ray Dy）实习：（无尾木 一靖 阿啥 诺可 Eleven）''（刊载于2014年8月29日 《漫画世界》第362期（2014年39期）'' Episode 89 时之弃民协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 魔法战士组（Saremi） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（一靖 诺可 Eleven Mito 撸撸）''（刊载于2014年9月12日 《漫画世界》第364期（2014年41期）'' Episode 90 圣城夜影 序协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖） 村民们（诺可 Eleven Mito 撸撸）''（刊载于2014年9月26日 《漫画世界》第366期（2014年43期）'' Episode 91 恋爱战争协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（诺可 Eleven Mito 撸撸）''（刊载于2014年11月7日 《漫画世界》第372期（2014年49期）'' Episode 92 恋爱战争Ⅱ协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（撸撸 白零）''（刊载于2014年11月21日 《漫画世界》第374期（2014年51期）'' Episode 93 隆█战█Ⅱ协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（撸撸 白零）''（刊载于2014年12月19日 《漫画世界》第378期（2015年03期）'' Episode 94 憎恨之夜协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（白零 momoko）''（刊载于2015年1月2日 《漫画世界》第380期（2015年05期）'' Episode 95 隆█战█Ⅲ协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（momoko）''（刊载于2015年1月16日 《漫画世界》第382期（2015年07期）'' Episode 96 闇笼微光协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（momoko）''（刊载于2015年2月13日 《漫画世界》第386期（2015年11&12期）'' Episode 97 碎刃重铸协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（momoko） 佣兵（M子）''（刊载于2015年3月27日 《漫画世界》第390期（2015年17期）'' Episode 98 来袭之犬协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（阿婆）''（刊载于2015年4月24日 《漫画世界》第394期（2015年21期）'' Episode 99 犬葬之夜协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（阿婆） 佣兵（M子）''（刊载于2015年5月8日 《漫画世界》第396期（2015年23期）'' Episode 100 锈色收割协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（阿婆）''（刊载于2015年5月22日 《漫画世界》第398期（2015年25期）'' Episode 101 开裂寂静协力：战士组（竜 Ray） 战斗铁匠组（诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 村民们（阿婆）村民们（扭蛋）''（刊载于2015年6月19日 《漫画世界》第402期（2015年29期）'' Episode 102 自食罪蛇协力： 战斗铁匠组（竜 Ray 诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 魔法师组（阿婆） 村民们（昏昏）''（刊载于2015年7月3日 《漫画世界》第404期（2015年31期）'' Episode 103 铁境问答协力：战斗铁匠组（竜 Ray 诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 魔法师组（阿婆） 村民们（昏昏）''（刊载于2015年7月17日 《漫画世界》第406期（2015年33期）'' Episode 104 无星长夜协力：战斗铁匠组（竜 Ray 诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 魔法师组（阿婆） 村民们（小狼）''（刊载于2015年7月31日 《漫画世界》第408期（2015年35期）'' Episode 105 兽笼血楔协力：战斗铁匠组（竜 Ray 诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 牧师组（Dy） 铁匠组（龙女） 魔法师组（阿婆） 村民们（小狼 绿油油Z 小夜）''（刊载于2015年8月14日 《漫画世界》第410期（2015年37期）'' Episode 106 猫箱关系协力：战斗铁匠组（竜 Ray 诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 魔法师组（阿婆） 铁匠组（龙女） 牧师组（Dy） 村民们（小狼 绿油油Z 小夜 Hachi 话梅）''（刊载于2015年9月11日 《漫画世界》第414期（2015年41期）'' Episode 107 平行的线协力：战斗铁匠组（竜 Ray 诺可） 魔法战士组（Saremi 一靖 Eleven 白零） 魔法师组（阿婆） 铁匠组（龙女） 牧师组（Dy） 村民们（小狼 绿油油Z 小夜 Hachi 话梅）''（刊载于2015年10月9日 《漫画世界》第418期（2015年45期）'' 单行本 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本1|血族BLOODLINE(1) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本2|血族BLOODLINE(2) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本3|血族BLOODLINE(3) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本4|血族BLOODLINE(4) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本5|血族BLOODLINE(5) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本6|血族BLOODLINE(6) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本7|血族BLOODLINE(7) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本8|血族BLOODLINE(8) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本9|血族BLOODLINE(9) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本10|血族BLOODLINE(10) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本11|血族BLOODLINE(11) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本12|血族BLOODLINE(12) 血族BLOODLINE·圣魔虚像篇/单行本13|血族BLOODLINE(13) Category:爱欧作品 Category:长篇漫画 Category:2009年的作品 Category:断更作品 Category:已出版作品 Category:杂志连载作品